His Stage
Info People have their own problems, and the knight who has lately been active in Finsel's social circles is no exception. Objective Attend Daytime Ball and talk to Andre: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Notes *There is a beauty contest with Nyx Bavlenka. Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Be careful not to break the lace on the dress! Really, how can you iron a dress so carelessly? Maid: Yes, Mrs. Eliza... Magda: Mom, this is? Eliza: The Bavlenkas' banquet is not easy to deal with, Magda. You have to be careful. Magda: I know, mom. How is my make-up today? Eliza: Well, good. Get ready to go. The carriage is waiting outside. Magda: Okay. Story Chat 1 Nyx: Magda!! Magda: Eh? Lady Nyx?? Why are you jumping on me? Nyx: Magda, you're finally here! : Story Root 1 : Nyx: I haven't seen you for days. Last time I asked you for tea, why didn't you come? : Magda: I'm sorry, Lady Nyx, but look, I'm here now... : Nyx: So come and talk to me. What did you do that day? : Magda: (Lady Nyx dragged me over to talk for a long time, and the ball was almost over when I realized.) : Ends Story Root 2 Magda: Nyx, look what I got for you? Nyx: Lady Miki's collection of stories?!! I remember this version is very rare now, and I was feeling pitiful a while ago. Magda, you're so nice!! Then, I will forgive you for not attending the reading party last time! Magda: (Lady Nyx ran away with the book in her arms.) Andre: Lady Ellenstein? Magda: Ah, Mr. Andre, how do you do. Andre: You are really charming. Looks like you can talk to anyone. Magda: Mr. Andre, I'm flattered. The Bavlenkas' parties have been rather dull... I mean, serious. Only Lady Nyx is more lively, so I can talk to her. Andre: You are too modest. Magda: Well, something seems to be bothering you? Andre: As you know, I once saved a lady. I got some money from her, and then went back to Finsel to restore my family to its former glory and get back my name of knight and fief. But over this time... I hate to admit it, but I don't really know how to deal with nobles... Only you, ah, I do not mean to exclude you from the aristocracy, but... Magda: I know, you don't need to worry. Andre: I always put my foot in my mouth, and when that money runs out, it will probably be the day I leave Finsel... Magda: I am wondering that... Do you think it a waste of time to go to the ball every day, Mr. Andre? Andre: I... Yes, Lady Ellenstein But I also know that to revitalize the family, this is what I must do. Magda: Um... I grew up learning music and dancing, learning everything about the ball, so I'm standing here, and I can say the balls are my battlefield. And you, Mr. Andre, where is your stage? Andre: You mean that... Magda: Now that the ball makes you feel miserable... I've heard that the Amber Knights will be having a knight show all over town soon, and you might find your place there. Andre: I didn't know that! Thank you for telling me this! Magda: I think with your swordplay, it should be easy for you to come to the fore. Go, Mr. Andre. Andre: I will! Story Chat 3 Magda: Thank you for taking me home. Andre: Then, goodbye, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Goodbye. (Phew... I'm exhausted. Although I have been used to wear high-heels, my feet still hurt....) Eliza: You're back, Magda. Who was that? Magda: He's Andre Wolf. He recently arrived at Finsel. What's up, mom? Eliza: Oh, Wolf. It's that guy's son. I remember his father was a famous knight, too, but he was eventually kicked out of Finsel. Magda: Do you know his father, mom? Eliza: There's nothing to say about the drunkard. You should go rest now. Have someone to prepare you some hot water to do foot bath. It will make you feel better. Magda: Okay. Good night, mom. Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript